


"I should Have Told you a long Time ago."

by arthurmorgan-s-heart (Silverblind)



Series: Prompt Fills [4]
Category: Red Dead Redemption
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Other, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-19 19:11:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17007501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverblind/pseuds/arthurmorgan-s-heart
Summary: Fill from "50 dialogue Prompts", #4: "I should have told you a long time ago."-SPOILERS-Arthur doesn't want to keep his secret anymore.





	"I should Have Told you a long Time ago."

**Author's Note:**

> From my tumblr arthurmorgan-s-heart

“Should have told you a long time ago.”

You can’t help but sit there and stare at him in disbelief. The pallid face, the sunken eyes - you had all chalked it up to the stress of the last few weeks. The coughing he had excused as a simple cold - like a fool, you had believed him. And now…

_ Tuberculosis. _

“How long?” you ask when you finally manage to catch your breath.

He looks at you, tired, exhausted, resigned to his fate. Your vision blurs with tears; you try to blink them away, but there are too many, and they run down your cheeks.

“Not long,” he whispers hoarsely.

You look away, wiping at your cheeks uselessly as fresh tears well in your eyes. A part of you knew that already. As much as you want to tell him that you’ll be with him, that you’ll stay, you don’t know if you can bear to watch him fade away any more than he already has. He should have  _ told _ you. You feel a cold hand grasping at your heart - anger? betrayal? -, erecting walls around what’s left of you, hardening you,  _ protecting _ you. When you raise your head to look at him again, your face is a blank slate, the turmoil in your heart quieted - for now.

“I’m sorry,” is all he says.

It’s not enough. Nothing he can say will be enough, now.


End file.
